Whisper
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Realizing Goku's affections for a certain saiyan prince, ChiChi kicks Goku out. Having no where else to go, the earth raised saiyan winds up living at Capsule Corp, Living with the very person he has lusted after for several years.GXV YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Author's notes: I hope this has more reviews than my previous fics, maybe i'll be more interested in this one. Who knows?

Constructive critisism welcome, flames are also welcome..they're amusing in a morbid sort of way. .

Also i'm sorry if this sucks...i haven't wrote dbz in so long...i'm a bit rusty, i know my grammar sucks.

Whisper--- Chapter One.

Looking at his reflection in the rippled water, Goku sighed.

Running his pale fingers through his raven locks, he couldn't help but begin to wonder when things had taken a turn for the worst.

Chi-Chi's outbursts had turned more violent, to the point where she actually hit him, but he suspected it would happen sooner or

later. Their sex life became non-existant, actually now that he thought about it they hadn't made love since Goten was concieved.

However that was the least of his worries, recently he found himself attracted to Vegeta. Everything about the Prince drove him

absolutely insane, fantasizing about have the elder saiyan pinned underneath himself. Those lushious lips parted, soft moans

escaping past them, oynx eyed heavy lidded and clouded over with lust and passion.

Propping himself up on his elbows the earth raised saiyan shook his head trying to get the visions out of his head.

Frowning slightly he pushed himself onto his feet, looking down at the watch on his wrist.

'It's already 5:30?' he thought 'I guess I should be heading back'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Gohan have you seen your father?" Chi-Chi asked her son as she stood at the stove, occasionally stirring the chili.

"No." Gohan answered "Hey is it okay if Videl and I go over to Bulma's for a little bit, I need some help with my anatomy

class. Goten can go also, I'm sure he'd love to go play with Trunks."

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at her son and smiled warmly

"Sure, just come home in a couple hours for dinner, Okay?"

"Alright, Goten come on we're leaving." Gohan yelled not surprised to see a flash of orange blur past him, already outside.

Videl chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen following Goten's lead. Stopping in the living room she grabbed

Gohan's anatomy book.

"I grabbed your book, that's all you need right?" she asked

"Yeah." he answered as he walked into the livingroom, smiling he bent down giving her a small peck on the lips before

opening the door and walking outside, joining his younger brother.

"Yay!" goten shouted as he levitated in the air, flying off in the direction of Capsule Corp, with Gohan and Videl right

behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WOMAN!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, and cringed as the door to the lab flew open revealing a highly pissed off Vegeta.

"What is it?" she asked in a nonchalant tone.

"The gravity chamber is still not fixed. When are you going to get off your lazy ass and fix it?" he demanded

" I have other things to do, my time does not revolve around you." she spat

"No, It doesn't." Vegeta seethed "It revolves around scar face."

Sighing, she looked at the computer screen then back at Vegeta, smirking.

"Jealous?" she taunted

Vegeta scoffed, and placed a hand on his hip in a haughty manner.

"Why should I be? You can't satisfy me." he retorted "Just fix the damn gravity room woman."

" I'll fix it later. Go sparr with Goku or something in the meantime."

Scowling, Vegeta turned around and left the lab making sure to slam the door on his way out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quietly shutting the front door behind himself, Goku sighed making his way into the kitchen.

Inwardly flinching as Chi-Chi turned and looked at him with her lips pursed together.

"And where have you been?" she asked

" At the river bank." he answered solemly

" With Vegeta?" she inquired

Goku blinked genuinely confused.

"What?" he asked " What are you talking about?"

Turning away from the stove, Chi-Chi walked over to her husband, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

" Don't play me for a fool Goku. I see the way you look at him. I see the lust in your eyes whenever he's around."

"What are--"

---SMACK---

Goku held his cheek, chocolate brown eyes focused on his wife in confusion, and anger.

"Leave." Chi-Chi hissed.

"But what about Gohan and Goten?"

"You should have thought about them before you decided to lust after another man...and neglect me."

Goku's brow furrowed. Neglect her? When? He had done nothing but try his best to show her his love,

he tried everything he could...everything with in his power to prove his love...yet when he didn't get anything

in return he focused his attention elsewhere...yes, it was upon another man. The last of his kind, and

everything about the man set his soul on fire just as she use to.

"Just leave." she repeated herself

"Gladly." Goku spat, turning on his heels he went into their bedroom and began packing up all of his

belongings, which was hardly anything. Grabbing his suitcase he walked out of the house..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bulma jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the person behind her she smiled warmly.

"Gohan, Videl...it's been awhile, how are you?"

"We're doing great...I hate to be a bother but I'm having trouble in my anatomy class and was wondering

if you could tutor me?" Gohan explained

"Sure" Bulma said motioning to the spare table, just sit down and make yourself comfortable. I have

to finish this up real quick and then i'd be more than happy to help you out."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Hey Goten...wanna come up to my room?" Trunks said " we can play my play station 2"

"Yeah, but after words can we sparr?" Goten asked

"Sure."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the middle of a Kata, Vegeta lost consentration and nearly fell over when a blur of orange appeared before him.

"Kakarrott that is fucking annoying..." his eyes went from the younger saiyan's face to the suitcase in his hand.

"What's the suitcase for?" vegeta asked

"Chi-Chi kicked me out." Goku explained while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Do you think Bulma would mind me

staying here for a little bit?"

Oynx eyes stared up into chocolate brown, as if searching for an answer to the reason the harpy kicked Kakarrott out.

"Hn. I don't see why she would mind...she's in her lab."

"Thanks 'Geta."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's note: Ehh. Please review? I know it's kinda rushed and not that good right now but i'm hoping that you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's notes: This is directed to the anon reviewer who goes by the alias 87, I have warnings up, specifying that this fic is YAOI— ( male/male) If you can't stomach homosexuality then move to another section. FF does let you choose the character's and ratings you wish to read about...what's so difficult about putting a female character in the place of G/V? I know they aren't gay in the manga/anime, however this is my story and I'll put anything I want to in it. sighs As for the rest of my reviewers thank you so much! and here's the second chapter for ya'll.

Warnings: Profanity, and yaoi.

Whisper--- Chapter Two

Goku opened the lab door, shutting it behind himself careful not to startle the three people sitting around the table, his tail swishing nervously behind him as he walked over to the aqua haired woman.

"Okay." Bulma said " So you understand that part, now all you have to do is..." she stopped noting Gohan looking past her. Frowning she looked over her shoulder smiling when she saw Goku. " Hey, " noticing his dejected behavior a frown graced her face. " Is something wrong?"

" Can I have a few moments to talk with you?" Goku asked

Bulma nodded, and turned to Gohan and Videl. " Hey you two, keep on reading I'll be back shortly." turning to Goku she gave him a small smile, grabbing ahold of his hand she led him out of the lab. Once they walked into the kitchen she pointed at one of the dining room chairs, silently telling him to sit. While she stood infront of him, her back to the kitchen window.

" What's going on Goku?"

Goku sighed, adverting his attention elsewhere. " Chi-Chi kicked me out of the house. I was wondering if I could stay here, at least until I can get enough money to buy a flat of my own."

" You know your more than welcome to stay here." she said, turning around she opened a cabinent door, pulling out two glasses, she walked over to the fridge she grabbed the pitcher of tea, pouring the beverage in each glass she shoved the pitcher back in the fridge, and shut the door. Pulling out a chair for herself, she sat down beside him, setting his glass beside him. " Besides," she continued " You being here will keep Vegeta preoccupied. I won't have to hear his bitching about the gravity room getting fixed as much."

Goku laughed softly. Picking his glass up he brought it to his lips letting the cool, sweet liquid slide down his throat.

"Does he know that you're going to be living here?" Bulma asked

Giving the her a confused look, she smiled, before motioning out the window at Vegeta who was meditating. " He knows..." goku answered. " he's the one who suggested that I talk to you."

Bulma blinked and opened her mouth to say something when a blur of purple ran into the kitchen. Trunks paused looking at Goku, and his mother.

" Hey Goku." he greeted. " Mom do you think dad would be upset if Goten and I interruppted his meditation to spar?"

Bulma looked out the window at the peaceful looking saiyan prince. Looking down at her son she sighed. " Who knows?"

Goku frowned " Where is Goten?"

" Oh he's upstairs...he'll be down shortly... " Trunks smirked " Goku are you going to train with us?"

Grabbing his empty glass, Goku walked over to the sink, turning the tap on as to wash it. When he looked out the window he saw a pair of oynx eyes open and looking at him lustfully. A faint blush gracing his cheeks, he adverted his attention back to the glass. Looking back out the window, and sighed softly in disappointment seeing that the prince's eyes were closed. ' I must've imagined it.' he thought to himself.

" Goku are you going to spar with us?" Trunks repeated

" Maybe some other time." Goku answered he looked at Bulma. " Does it matter which room I stay in?" he asked.

" Sort of." she answered. " The only room that's completely re-done and not being painted, or redecorated is the spare beside Vegeta's. You two will have to share a bathroom though... I hope that's not a problem."

" It's not ." he said as he nodded his thanks, and walked out of the kitchen.

Trunks watched him leave before turning to his mother. " What's wrong with him?" he asked. " is he sick?"

" No sweetie, he's not sick. He just has a lot on his mind right now. Nothing to consern yourself with. " The aqua haired woman looked out the window at Vegeta. Noticing his eyes were open, with a questioning look in them, she shrugged her shoulders, and looked down at Trunks. " go bug your father. When Goten comes downstairs I'll send him out to you guys."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So whatcha think? Please review. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

**Author's notes: **Here ya'll go. Chapter three. bows head sorry it took so long.

**Whisper-- Chapter Three**

Laying down on the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, Goku let out a soft sigh.

The spar session between the two demi saiyans and Vegeta had ended several hours ago.

He watched them...or Vegeta in specific. Completly enticed and drawn in at how the elder man's

muscles rippled with each graceful movement of his body. However the simple image of the Prince

sparring with the children escalated into one of the man being pinned under his larger body, wiggling,and

squirming with pleasure, with the slightest touch.

' I best stop thinking about it.' he thought to himself ' otherwise I'll need another cold shower.'

Sliding off of the bed, he walked over to the window. Quietly opening it, he took a deep breath, and let it

out slowly. The aroma of pine burning wafted to his sensitive nose. A warm breeze blew against his

cool body, resulting in a pleasent purr to erupt deep in his throat. A soft knock on the door, went unheard

by the Earth raised saiyan. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts, to noticed the soft creaking sound

as the door opened, or the sound of graceful footsteps against the wood floor.

" What's bothering you Kakarrott?"

Jolting out of his thoughts, Goku looked at Vegeta, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the

Prince's presence. " Nothing." He chirped cheerfully, while flashing his usual carefree grin at the elder.

Vegeta scowled, not impressed by the charade. " Hn." he grunted " The woman wanted me to tell

you dinner is ready."

" Thanks 'Geta." getting on his feet, Goku stretched letting out an exaggerated sigh. Walking

past the raven haired man, the younger brushed his chesnut colored tail against Vegeta's groin.

Slightly puzzled the prince stared at the taller man's retreating form. Scowling, he walked out of the

room, following the other to the dining room.

As he strolled into the dining room, chocolate eyes lit up at the sight of the huge gourmet meal

laid out upon the table. Rushing, he grabbed his plate and began to load it with food.

Bulma opened her mouth about to say something until she saw Vegeta walking in, looking as if he had

sucked on an entire bowl of lemons. Closing her mouth, she sighed softly and turned to her son. " What

all did Goten and you do today?" she asked

Stabbing the baby carrotts on his plate with his fork, " Played video games, and sparred with dad." he

mumbled. Bulma frowned, and looked at Goku noticing the man's bare chest and waist. " Goku..." she

snickered " Are you aware your wearing a towel to the dinner table?"

The consistant smacking Goku was making as he ate paused, as he looked at his bestfriend

before looking down at his attire, a faint blush gracing his face. " Um...now I am." he said meekly,

nervously rubbing the nape of his neck. Bulma waved a hand dismissively. " Don't be embarrassed

about it." she quipped " Vegeta's walked around the house stark ass naked."

Goku started choking, and pushed himself away from the table. Leaving the dining-room in a hurry.

Bulma blinked. " What was that about?" she wondered. She tossed her gaze to the small saiyan. "Go see if he's alright."

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, as he walked to Goku's room. Hastily opening, the door to the younger man's room.

"Nnnggg...Vegeta..."

Oynx eyes widened, softly walking further in the room, the prince pressed his back against the wall. Hoping he couldn't be seen.

"Ooh...So tight...Mmm yeah..move your hips like that.." Goku moaned throatily as he stroked his arousal faster. Soft pants escaping past his parted lips, eyes closed, the erotic scene of him making love to the saiyan prince flashing vividly behind his eyelids. "so...so..close..." he purred bucking his hips deperately as his hand pumped frantically. Growling lowly, he arched his back off of the bed, eyes snapping open as he came into his hand. Panting softly he noticed movement out the corner of his eye. Turning to see who was there, his eyes met with the very person he lusted after.

A/N: I know it's not long, but it's a beginning. I hope you guys like it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I don't own DBZ.

Author's notes: I'm extremely happy with the number of reviews I received on the previous chapter. I'm hoping this one will quirk everyone's intrest. I'm in such a frisky mood, and it's highly obvious in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

" How long have you been standing there?" Goku asked while bringing the hand covered in his seed up to his mouth, a pink tongue darted past his lips lazily lapping at the fluid. His chocolate eyes remaining on the uneasy prince, " Mmm, wanna taste?" he purred.

Snapping out of his stupor, Vegeta snorted regaining his composure. " Long enough." he snapped. Every so often he would discreetly flick his eyes to the hand Goku was licking clean. Crossing his arms acrossed his chest, he remained leaning against the wall. " Is this the reason why you refused to sparr with the brats and me earlier?" now focusing his gaze on the floor. " Is it the same reason for why you left the table in such a hurry?"

Leaning back, Goku smiled at him. " It's a bit difficult to sparr with a hard on...and as for the incident at the table, I had to leave. I was wearing nothing but a towel. I didn't need any prying and questioning gazes as to why I was suddenly turned on." Twirling his tongue around the tip of his finger erotically, he used his free hand, making a 'come hither' motion with his index finger. " Does it bother you?" he inquired

The smaller looked at the man lounging on the bed, pushing himself off of the wall. He slowly made his way over to the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed, he raised a elegantly sculpted brow. " What do you want Kakarrott?" he asked gruffly, avoiding the Earth raised saiyan's question.

" You know what I want." Goku purred.

Snorting, Vegeta stepped away from the bed, turning his back to the other full blooded saiyan. " You're not fucking me." he snarled. As he took a step forward he found himself pinned between the wall and the larger man's body. His wrists were captured into Goku's tight grasp. A knee spread his thighs and slip between them vigerously rubbing against his clothed length. He jolted slightly when he felt a hot, wet tongue lazily tracing over the outershell of his ear. " Kakarrott...what do you-"

Goku claimed Vegeta's lips with his own, silencing the proud prince. Lustfully slipping his tongue past the lush lips, he moaned softly at the delicious taste of the elder man. Too busy enjoying himself he didn't notice the anger fill the oynx eyes, nor notice them narrow dangerously. Until he felt the prince bite down on his tongue. " FUCK." he exclaimed, pulling away from vegeta once the elite let go of his tongue. Whimpering, he watched as the short male retreated out the door. Sighing softly, he walked over to his dresser, opening the drawer he pulled out a pair of boxers and slid them onto his body.

Closing the drawer, he made his way to the bed, stripping the comforter off, and simply leaving it on the floor for the time being. Crawling onto the bed, Goku laid on his back draping an arm across his eyes as he let out a heavy, troubled sigh. Wrinkling his nose a little at the taste of the metallic, coppery taste of blood in his mouth. " I really fucked things up...didn't I?" He murmured to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the short chapter, but I thought that this would be a good place to end the chapter...keep you guys on your toes. Also I don't want to rush into it, have goku and vegeta have sex, and the rest of the story be a bore. Also in my opinion, Vegeta wouldn't be an easy "catch" He's not going to just sleep with whomever. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

Author's notes- I'm sorry for such the long wait. None the less here's chapter 5, if it's short i apologize.

Chapter Five

A few weeks had passed since goku's masterbation scene, both saiyans successfully avoided the other. Well more like Vegeta successfully evading the younger man.

He couldn't get the scene out of his mind, it seemed to be stuck on repeat making him want to rip his hair out and scream for his misery to end. He was embarrassed and too proud to admit that when he was 'attacked' it aroused him...a feeling he hadn't felt in a few years due to the fact Bulma and himself had split up, yet remained living in the same home, and tried to stay on civil terms for Trunks. If the boy wasn't part of the picture, Vegeta would've already left without a second thought.

True to some extent he did still have feelings for the blue haired scientist, however after smelling Yamcha's scent all over her, then catching the idiot bedding her, any respect or attraction Vegeta had for her, withered away. Her smiles were simply a part of a facade, as was his tolerance. With Goku there it only made things a bit more tense, as the seperated couple struggled to make everything seem 'normal'. To top it all off the elder saiyan had been having rather lewd dreams about himself, being pinned under the younger. Every position imaginable was used, and everything felt incredibly real, from the sounds of the heavy panting in his ear, to the steady slow pace of Goku's lovemaking. Every touch set him on fire, but when he felt himself crowing close to cumming, he'd bolt awake in a cold sweat and miserable pitching a tent under the comforter.

Vegeta grunted as he sat at the kitchen table running his fingers through his hair. Dark circles beginning to form underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked from the window to Bulma when she set down a plate of fried, barbequed and baked chicken on the table, along with a bowl of potato salad, coleslaw and hawaiian sweet rolls.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at all the food. "What's all this food for woman?" he asked

"It's lunch." Bulma said simply "Would you mind getting Goku? He's been training in the gravity room since six this morning without a break." she asked while setting the silverwear, napkins and cups on the table. Vegeta scoffed "Let him starve." he muttered as he reached for a barbequed leg, only to have bulma grab his hand stopping him. "Vegeta...will you please go get him?" she asked again. "it's unfair of us to eat without him."

Vegeta frowned "You can shut off the gravity room from your lab, not to mention talk to him. YOU tell him, I'm not doing your bidding." he growled "and I'm certaintly not informing that clown that there's food and get trampled over."

"He's not _that_ bad, Vegeta." bulma said softly "besides I think it's cute how he acts when he's eating. he's like a kid in a candy store...hey...what's that look for? are you alright? you look like your going to be sick."

"WOMAN...THE MAN SCARFS DOWN HIS FOOD. HE DOESN'T CHEW IT..HE SWALLOWS IT WHOLE..NOT TO MENTION YOU CAN SEE HIS FOOD AND HEAR HIM SMACKING CONSTANTLY..HOW THE HELL IS THAT CUTE? IT'S REVOLTING!"

Bulma busted out laughing. "If he didn't do any of that.. he wouldn't be Goku...get what you want and i'll go tell him it's time to eat." she said and walked out of the kitchen heading to her lab. Vegeta snorted and filled his plated with his share of the food quickly making an exit, and just in time to hear the back door bust open. He shuddered and sat down on the couch, taking his time as he enjoyed the meal.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Short, I know. and i'm sorry, hopefully i'll get ch 6 written and uploaded quicker. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

Author's notes- i hope this chapter makes up for all the short ones. Though this one is short also.. it has yumminess to make up for it! Please excuse the grammar mistakes.

warnings- wet dreams, suggestive comments/behavior, vulgar language.

Chapter Six

Vegeta smirked as he crawled on all fours, to the younger man, unzipping goku's pants with his teeth, purring hotly. "Kakarott." he whispered sultrily "someone's happy to see me." he murmured as he pulled out Goku's length, holding it in his hand firmly and placing gentle kisses along the erect appendage. A small pink tongue slipped past his lips as he slowly licked the underneath of the member.

Goku groaned hotly, his right hand reached out and ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair, tugging on it as he arched his back and bucked his hips trying to make the prince to stop with the agonizing teasing. "Suck it 'Geta." he whispered hotly. When he felt soft lips wrap around his length and the moist cavern seeming to suck him in, along with that traitorous tongue caressing the shaft, slowly moving to the hilt then coming back up again only to flick across the head of his cock, the younger saiyan whimpered and bucked up happily, wanting more, craving more. He moved his hands from vegeta's hair to grip the sheets, ripping them as he writhed in ecstacy.

Vegeta chuckled and sucked on the head of Goku's member, occassionaly flicking his tongue across it or thrusting hit tongue into the slit of the younger's penis. Rewarded with a low groan and hands on the back of his head shoving his head down until his nose was nuzzling the man's pubic hair, as warm, tangy cum was released into his mouth.

Swallowing as much as he could, Vegeta pulled away licking his lips as he looked at the man beneath him. "Tastes like candy." he whispered huskily. He smirked as he pointed at his erection. "Care to return the favor, Kakarott?" Straddling goku's waist he took goku's length and placed the head of it at his pucker, sliding down, taking the man in inch by inch, groaning lowly and raking his nails down goku's chest. "mmmm...Your a big..boy.." he purred "I like 'em big.."

Goku groaned hotly, his tail swaying happily. He placed his hands on Vegeta's hips guiding him down, shuddering. "Ohhhh...fuck yes...Vegeta." he moaned "tight..." he panted and licked his lips while rolling his hips upward, and yanked vegeta down onto him. Throwing his head back in bliss when he was fully sheathed inside of the elder. "god..." he whispered hotly.

Vegeta whimpered and leaned down kissing goku deeply, as he began bouncing, slow and gentle experimental bounces, gradually getting more aggressive. Groaning and moaning as he felt Goku's length pounding in and out of him. He shivered and nuzzled him affectionately and panted hotly in the younger man's ear. Licking the outershell along with the inner shell, moving to the earlobe flicking his tongue over it before sucking on it. Rocking and rolling his hips, crying out in bliss as every thrust stimulated his prostate, he dug his nails into goku's shoulders.

Goku winced, but kept thrusting up into vegeta, meeting his every bounce, he growled and grew impatient, he grabbed ahold of Vegeta and flipped them over, pinning Vegeta down onto the bed with his arms above his head thrusting in and out of him passionately. He kissed the elder man hungrily, caressing his tongue against the prince's, then claimed the small pink tongue between his lips sucking on it as his thrusts grew more demanding. He released Vegeta's tongue and tugged on the man's bottom lip tugging on it, he slid a hand between their bodies and stroked Vegeta's length in time with his thrusts. Moaning happily when Vegeta cried out hotly, throwing his head back and came. Goku groaned and sucked on the column of his lover's throat cumming shortly after.

BUZZ BEEP BUZZ BEEP BUZZZZ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Goku groaned and sat up covered in sweat and looked at the other side of the bed, looking for vegeta and frowned when he didn't find him. Instead he found shredded sheets and himself sticky with his own semen. "Great..." he muttered and sighed, running a hand through his unruly locks. "I hate these kind of dreams." he muttered under his breath.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

a/n: short...as usual. but..i wanted to get this chapter up and get working on chapter 7. I hope you like it!!!! review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: I'm sorry it took so LONG for me to update. I hope this makes up for it.

Chapter seven—Guilty pleasure.

After a cold shower, Goku managed to push the lewd thoughts of the short saiyan to the back of his mind. Dressed in his usual blue and orange gi, he walked down the long corridor, and made his way down the stairs. The size of this place never ceased to amaze him. Sometimes he forgot his best friend happened to be the heiress of a multi million dollar company. The blue haired woman didn't act snobbish; in fact she acted the opposite. He could remember how she wanted to use the dragon balls to wish for prince charming. She had got a prince all right, but one who was completely arrogant and stubborn to a fault.

She broke through his tough exterior when no one else had. She would've had to; after all they had a child together. He could recall when the mysterious boy came and slayed Frieza and his father like it was nothing. Only to bring word about him getting a heart disease, and of another being far more dangerous. That hadn't bothered him; it was the shy admittance that he was the son of Vegeta and Bulma that threw Goku for a loop.

He was happy for his best friend, but at the same time he was completely envious and jealous. For one he saw the two of them had something he'd never have with Chi-chi.

Wincing at the thought of the raven haired woman, he placed a hand to his cheek. He missed her. Just the little things, such as holding her as they slept. Listening to her brag about how intelligent Gohan happened to be. Her cooking was something he truly craved. Kami knew neither Bulma nor Vegeta couldn't cook, not anything safe for consumption anyways.

Never being the one to complain, he happily ate it. Hoping to settle his belly's growls. Only to have it growl at him later for eating the said food. He chuckled, and blinked as he walked into the kitchen looking at bulma sitting at the table in tears.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he pulled out a chair seating himself next to her, he pulled her close. Hoping to soothe her worries, whatever they happened to be.

Bulma sighed softly. "Oh, Goku." She whispered softly. "Just the usual, Yamcha cheated on me, and this time I truly woke up and realized just how much that arrogant, short shit of a prince means to me." She paused briefly "I confessed to Vegeta I still harbor strong feelings for him…" she pointed to a dilapidated door "he did that but didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at me. I let him know, everything…" she laughed softly "that yamcha couldn't compare to him in…anything." She sighed "will you go talk to him for me? You know…see how he feels about me? Maybe he'll talk to you."

"Sure. I'll give it a shot." Goku chirped, letting go of the blue haired woman he grinned at her. "I'm sure he loves you a lot." He got up and walked out the door, or lack of. He slowly made his way over to the gravity room, and walked in unannounced.

"Woman," vegeta scolded and turned the gravity off. "Pressuring me will not make me…." He paused when he looked at Goku, and grunted miserably. He looked away and went to turn the gravity back on while ignoring the younger mans presence completely. Frowning, Goku appeared in front of him, the older mans wrist tightly in his grasp. "Don't." he whispered softly. "Don't. Ignore me…please."

"Then what do you propose I do Kakarott?" Vegeta bit angrily, "Your not here to say what you have to say. You haven't explained that ordeal with you making advances to me, I know why you're here and I do NOT want to hear your nonsense. Is that understood?"

"She LOVES you…how can you behave so coldly to her?" the taller man protested, tears nearly springing to his eyes. Vegeta just looked up at him and snatched his wrist back from the painful grasp. He sighed and rubbed his temples, as if he was getting a headache. "How can you be so selfless?" he countered "Could you really push any possibility of you being with me aside just for her?"

Goku licked his lips, anxiously he looked away. "About that, I was simply going to ask you for one night. After I get that night I'm sure I can give you up, I'd just cherish that moment for, a very long time." He whispered

"Do you have any idea how completely IDIOTIC you sound right now?" Vegeta yelled "Why does my opinion in this not matter to either you or her?" he angrily punched the side of the machine. "Your truly are completely fucking stupid…if you do that." He murmured and looked out the window. Goku frowned. "How does doing that make me stupid? And I'm giving you a choice, so is she. You're the one who's being childish." He spat bitterly. "You have a child with her and…"

A harsh laugh interrupted him. "You have two children with that harpy wife of yours." He growled "and your not wanting to fuck her now are you? No…you want to fuck me. Yet here you are, telling me one night of fucking me will be enough for you. What am I? Someone for you to satisfy your curiosity?" vegeta turned and walked over to the taller man, "you want your night? Then fucking take it." He hissed as he pressed himself against goku. A smirk crept up onto his lips, a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes. "You won't be as heroic and selfless as you are right now in the morning." He whispered sultrily.

Finding it suddenly hard to swallow, not to mention control himself, he felt his eyes become heavy with lust. "When's this night…start?" he murmured huskily. Easily pinning the prince beneath him he grunted and purred as he took in the mans scent. The cinnamon scent, slowly intoxicating him. Shivering, Vegeta hooked his legs around the younger saiyans powerful waist. "Whenever we want."

At that response, Goku ripped off their clothes with a flick of his wrist. He paused and took a moment to take in vegeta's beauty. Smiling, he continued and placed gentle kisses along his prince's neck. "I won't fuck you." He whispered softly, and smiled at the confused yet slightly disappointed look on Vegeta's face. "I'm going to make love to you."

Almost wincing at the larger man's choice of words, he forced a smile onto his lips. Forcefully grabbing Goku he crushed his lips to the other saiyans. While rolling up he glided his erection against his subordinates. "ungh….vegeta…"goku growled into the kiss he broke away and looked around for something to use as lube, finding massaging oil he grabbed it and coated his fingers with it, after he had pried vegeta's legs from his waist. He spread them instead and carefully prepped the unused pucker. Grunting he slid a finger into the tight passage, moaning loudly at the unimaginable heat. He crushed his lips to his lover's. Running his tongue along the elder's lips he didn't wait for permission he shoved his tongue into the mans mouth, moaning hotly as he tasted him, shuddering. He gradually added another digit, earning a loud moan from the writhing saiyan underneath him. Smirking he added another, each digit scissoring and stroking the prince's prostate.

Vegeta gasped and shot up, fisting his fingers in Goku's hair. "Kakarott if you don't fuck me..." he whimpered and panted heavily unable to follow through with the intentional threat. His grip loosened as he slumped back, slamming himself back onto those intruding fingers, driving him completely wild. He whined when he felt the loss of the fingers. However once they were pulled out something much larger took their place.

"Can't be gentle." Goku growled as he nipped at vegeta's neck. He thrusted completely in, gasping as the elder dug his nails into his back and bit his shoulder. "nng." He kept his thrusts powerful and rough, pulling almost completely out then slamming into him. The overwhelming animalistic instinct taking over, every time vegeta made a subtle move to take control, goku found himself snarling and biting the prince.

Vegeta shivered, knowing he couldn't last out much longer. Especially with the level of dominance goku was showing. He gently reached up and touched the younger saiyan's face. The man was gorgeous when he didn't try to hide any of his bloodline.

Crying out lewdly, he arched up against goku and came, his anal walls tightened around the man's cock as his body trembled with the after shocks of such an intense orgasm. He bit back a moan as he felt goku cum in him, joining him in ecstasy.

After waiting for about five minutes, vegeta made and attempt to move, only to be pinned to the concrete floor, and have goku mount him yet again, this time he bit his neck to force him into submission. "I'm not done with you yet." He growled lowly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Morning came too quickly for Goku's liking. He smiled warmly as he gently ran his fingers through upswept, raven hair. He could hardly believe they had sex the entire day…never getting enough of each other. Granted it was mostly him that started each romp. The fact vegeta was willing, and actually enjoying it…made it that much better.

"Have you made up your mind?"

Goku blinked and looked down, noticing vegeta was awake and looking at him, he licked his lips. "'Geta..." he whispered softly "I'm sorry…but I meant what I said yesterday... I think you'd be better off with…."

Vegeta pulled away from Goku as if he had been burned or contaminated by some god awful disease. He quickly dressed himself and made his way over to the gravity room's door. "Vegeta... please, understand." Goku whispered.

The prince just opened the door, briskly walked out and slammed it behind him. Storming into the house he looked at Bulma. "I am leaving. I need to get as far away from this god forsaken shit hole as I can possibly get!" he seethed. "Send kakarott after me and I'll send his head to you in the god damn mail." he growled.

Bulma blinked "….ok? Bye?" she mumbled as she watched him storm off and parade around livid about something…what that something was, she had no idea and was getting the impression she didn't want to know. Sighing she slumped over and continued reading her notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter Eight**

Chi-chi sighed as she sat at the table, sorting through bills. Lately, things had been eerily calm. Gohan was always either studying in his room, out with Videl, or escorting Goten and Trunks around and Goten was always handing around Capsule Corp. A bitter laugh passed through her lips upon the thoughts of the lavender hair boy, more specifically his father. She couldn't seem to grasp the reality of the situation, how Goku could fall for another man. The very thought of it disgusted her.

What righteous woman would allow a homosexual man to be around their sons, especially with the knowledge the said man batted for the home team? Not only that but how was the rectum more appealing than a vagina? Her mind was a jumbled mess. Quite frankly she was debating whether to go over to Bulma's, confront her idiotic husband and make him come home, forcing him to play the part of the doting father, and spectacular lover, as he use to be…years ago.

Twirling a loose tendril of hair around her finger, she licked her lips, moistening them. 'I don't know how I'm going to be able to pay the bills' she thought. 'I can't ask Bulma for help since she's aware of the situation between Goku and myself…unless I bring up the fact he's a flaming homosexual who abandoned his wife and children for a romp with Vegeta' she sighed heavily 'that won't work…I'm contradicting myself.'

Getting up from the table she grabbed the bills and shoved them in the filing cabinet, in the corner of the dining room. Quietly padding her way into the kitchen she looked at the clock. Nodding to herself, as she decided that making a snack for the kids would take her mind off of the two saiyan men. Opening the fridge she grabbed a couple blocks of cream cheese, two large eggs, and the lemon juice. Closing it she walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen opening the cupboard that held her baking ingredients, grabbing the bottle of vanilla estract, and salt out of it.

Grabbing a large mixing bowl, she put the two blocks of softened cream cheese into it, along with a half cup of sugar, a half teaspoon of vanilla estract and a half teaspoon of salt. Mixing them together she gradually added each egg, mixing it well into the batter. The woman then poured the batter into an empty graham cracker crust shell. The oven already preheated at 450, she was about to pop it in, when a loud scream of "MOM!" startled her, the pie slipping out of her hand, landing on the floor with a 'plop'

Groaning, Chi-chi knelt down, cleaning up the mess. "I'm in the kitchen!" she hollered. Goten ran into the kitchen stopping when he saw the mess on the floor. "….what's that?" he asked pointing at the batter. "It _was_ going to be cheesecake." she murmured as she finished cleaning the mess up. "Now..what is it you need dear?"

The boy looked at her, scuffing his foot nervously. "um..well. how come dad...is living with Trunks's mom and dad?" Chi-Chi stood, sighing heavily. How do you explain to your son that his father is a faggot and lusting after his best friend's father? This was her worst nightmare come true...well, close to it. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it before answering the child's innocent question. "Your father's training with Vegeta, that's all."

Goten tilted his head to the side, resembling a confused puppy. "But...he doesn't even come home to eat." he said matter of factly  
"That's because he's eating over at Bulma's." she replied calmly while watching her youngest's bewildered facial expression "but," goten protested "how come he doesn't come here to eat?" he repeated obviously not satisfied with his mother's explanation.

"He's a grown man Goten," chi-chi said as pleasently as possible. "He can eat where ever he pleases." Pouting, the demi-saiyan stomped his foot "I'm old enough to know what's going on!" goten exclaimed "It's not like i'm a baby or anything!"  
"Do you really want to know!?" the slender woman hollared "I'll tell you why your father isn't here. It's because he left us for..another man!" oynx eyes widened at the words that came from the adults mouth. His bottom lip trembled and tears welled up. "..Dad...left us?" he whimpered "for...for...a guy?" he stammered appearing absolutely shocked. Shaking his head side to side, he repeated 'no' over and over in disbelief, taking a step back from Chi-Chi each time. "YOUR LYING!" he exclaimed as he turned away from her and ran out of the house. Once he was stepped foot out of that house, he shot up into the sky, flying over to Trunks' house.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily as he watched Goten fly off from the door stoop. "Great! Just great!" she exclaimed "what else could possibly go wrong today!?"

TBC

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

**Author's note:** Chapter Nine...I apologize it took a while to push it out.

_Chapter Nine_

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he sat down on the bed. The capsule house was quite cozy, and since he picked a secluded area to think it only added to the peaceful environment. Truth was, he couldn't bring himself to face anyone at the moment.

His thoughts were a jumbled mess of confusion. Why had he slept with Kakarot to begin with? Carnal lust perhaps? To be with the last full blooded saiyan? Or was it something more, something so deep he couldn't grasp a hold of just yet?

Like it mattered. The man was shoving him back upon Bulma after he explained his feelings toward the blue haired scientist were strictly platonic.

At least they didn't complete the mating ritual, otherwise he'd be in extreme agony without his significant other. Pregnancy, well...time would tell. He was aware Kakarot was rutting, and his own body responding to that intoxicating scent.

Whatever the reasoning behind it, the prince felt a little betrayed. He let himself go and try to develop some sort of relationship with his subordinate, just to be shrugged off.

Laying down, Vegeta slid under the crisp, clean sheets enjoying the breeze that drifted through the open windows. Closing his eyes, he unwinded in an attempt to get some sleep. Perhaps when he awoke things wouldn't seem so chaotic.

--

The persistant chirping of the crickets awoke him. Sitting up, Vegeta combed his fingers through his up swept hair. Sliding out from under the covers he made his way from the bedroom to outside. Looking up at the sky a nostalgic feeling overwhelming him.

The stars were twinkling so brightly, even without the moon. The thoughts he desperatley wanted to vanish reappeared yet again.

Turning on his heel he went back indoors, turning the lights on in the kitchen he began making himself something to eat. What was everyone doing? What did they think of his rapid departure? Were they worrying that his ki couldn't be felt? Or did they think he was just being a royal pain in the ass and didn't want to be found?

"Why am I thinking about such useless things?!" he exclaimed brows furrowing, as he continued fixing his meal.

--

Bulma sighed heavily. Where could he have gone? First Vegeta took off now Goku pulled the same stunt. Picking up the phone she quickly set it back down on the cradle. She was about to call Chi-Chi, but that would just be stirring the pot. Besides Goku and Vegeta were both grown men, they could handle themselves quite well. At least she hoped that they could sort out whatever was bothering them.

Recalling the events that happened earlier that day with a hysterical Goten clinging to his father asking if he was gay. She shook her head. Goku, of course denied the alligations. But was it because everyone was standing there? Everyone aside...from Vegeta. Blue eyes widened. NO WAY!! It couldn't be. Yet now that she thought of it. The two men had always...acted a bit standoffish around one another. Vegeta's persistant need to be 'better' than Goku. and Goku's desire to befriend the arrogant prick.

Were Chi-Chi and herself just cover ups? No...certaintly not. Goku had been married to Chi-Chi prior to Vegeta's arrival. But, it just made her question Vegeta's integrity. Had he just settled with her since Goku wasn't anywhere around? That didn't explain why Vegeta acted as he did earlier though. A glimpse of the dark prince emerged, as he took off without so much as a goodbye.

Was she overthinking everything? Was her imagination running wild yet again? Or was the father of her children and her bestfriend...involved intimately? Whatever the reason..she hoped it would blow over quickly. They had everyone in a nervous state of mind. Would Vegeta try to accomplish what he wanted to all those years ago? Wiping Earth from the solar system? Sitting down at her computer, the scientist opted to read further into the data she managed to collect from Vegeta about the saiyan species. Perhaps she could get to the bottom of what was going on.

--

After tucking her youngest son in bed and planting a motherly kiss on the child's forhead, Chi-Chi went into the kitchen, cleaning up the dinner dishes.

It was incredibly hard to maintain this facade up when she just wanted to break down into tears. The man she gave her heart to had yet to return to her. What was that saying? If you love someone let them go, if they return to you they loved you? Or something like that. She shook her head. Goku probably would never return to her, the man had thought a wedding was a meal, which is why he agreed to the ceremony to begin with.

Was she just fooling herself? After all hadn't she shoved him out of his own house? Rinsing the dishes she set them in the strainer before grabbing a dishtowel to dry her hands off with.

One thing was certain. She needed to find a job. Bills don't pay themselves, and she couldn't bear to ask her father for help. If she did that, she would have to explain the entire situation to him. Recieve a lecture about what Goku and her were doing to the boys, so on and so forth. It was something she didn't need at the moment. Speaking of Goku...her thoughts drifted to the big goof.

Was he touching Vegeta at this precise moment? Making love to the man.. as he had done with her? Gentle and mind numbingly slow. Chi-Chi folded the towel nicely, and laid it upon the sparkling immaculant counter top. Quietly padding her way to her bedroom, she undressed and slipped into a silk night gown. Pulling the sheets back she slid underneath them sighing as she closed her eyes, her head buried into the feather pillow. Maybe it was time to move on with their lives and to leave the past behind them. The memories they shared as a couple would remain just that...a simple memory. Nothing more, nothing less.

TBC

Authors note: One more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Disclaimer: **I dont own DBZ nor do I claim to.

**Author's notes:** I apologize for how long it took me to get this final chapter out, my schedule has been pretty wonky leaving little time to update. Due to it taking so long, I created two parts to this chapter, that and I wanted to drag it out a little longer.

Chapter Ten- part one

Heat surged through his body, his groin ached to be attended to yet self gratification didn't seem to cure the immense burning sensation overwhelming his being. There was only one person who understood what he was going through and only one person who could cure this insatiable itch.

Walking into an isolated capsule house, Goku sought out the arrogant prince. Finding Vegeta fast asleep he crept onto the bed looming over the elder saiyan while licking his lips. He gently shook the man. "Wake up" he growled

Stirring Vegeta opened his eyes groggily, an immediant scowl gracing his lips upon seeing Goku. "What the HELL are YOU doing here?!" he demanded

"You smell good" Goku mumbled incoharently. He buried his nose into the crook of Vegeta's neck.

"And you reek, what's your point?"

Goku smirked malicously and grabbed ahold of the comforter, yanking it off of the prince. He calmly let his eyes feast on the sight before him of the nude man looking a little bewildered by the sudden action. Grabbing ahold of Vegeta's wrists he bound them above his head. "Mate with me" he purred seductively into his ear.

Clicking his tongue in obvious distaste, Vegeta looked away from the younger male. "Do you honestly think I'd let a clown become my mate?" he asked while powering up in an attempt to throw Goku off of him. However everytime he increased his power level the man above him recipocated the action using that raw force to keep him pinned.

"You forget I'm ten times stronger than you, so your struggles will be useless and invain. It won't faze me in the least." Goku pressed his body against the other mans "besides" he cooed "your body is responding to my touch, you want this as much if not more than I do." he moved back and started to undress himself.

Vegeta only saw that as an opening and acted quickly and swiftly. Using his legs he knocked the younger off of him and into a nearby wall. "Kakarott," he hissed "You're rutting, you have no idea what you're saying or doing. Go home to your harpy wife and leave me be!"

A low growl erupted from the young saiyans throat as he managed to pull himself up off the floor, the harsh blow he just recieved didn't faze him in the least, however Vegeta's words struck a raw nerve. It pissed him off. Sure he had shot the prince down stating that he wanted him to be with Bulma. But, after giving it some thought, he realized that he couldn't just sacrafice something so great. He wouldn't just hand over his love to his bestfriend. And now...well Vegeta's arrogance was beginning to simply annoy him.

He was here and trying to make amends for his ignorance. He couldn't help it if he happened to be rutting at the same time. Brisk steps were taken to the bed, pinning the elder man down yet again. "Don't undermind my feelings!" he snapped "Sure, I may be rutting or whatever, but if it was simply that..i could screw anyone i wanted! I wouldn't be here, with you, trying to seduce and make an unspoken apology. I'd much rather show you what you mean to me, yet you wont allow such a thing."

"You pawned me off-"

"Yes, I told you that Bulma needed you and I told you to tend to her. I was foolish, I figured that since she's pregnant it would be best for the both of you to remain together. However, the more I think about it, the angrier I become...I don't want you two to be together. I couldn't bere that sight." Goku brushed his lips against his beloved as he continued, "I want you to myself, I'm selfish, for once...I don't want to just be the nice guy who makes the sacrafices to please those around me." closing in, he kissed the lithe man deeply. His tongue slipping into Vegeta's mouth managing to rub it against the others'. Swiveling around, teasingly he pulled back looking at his partner.

"So...are you willing to give me...another chance?"

Vegeta looked up at him, he licked his lips. They already felt slightly swollen..or perhaps they were aching to be kissed yet again. He didn't know. His emotions were thrown here, there, and everywhere. He couldn't lie and say he didn't want the man sexually, not with how his body was responding to Kakarotts. Sliding his hands down, he entwined his fingers with Goku's.

"Yes."

TBC

Author's notes: I also decided, I'd add not only a second part to this, but a teaser for the sequel also. I hope you review.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Disclaimer: **I dont own DBZ.

**Author's notes:** Here's the second part of the tenth chapter, Enjoy

Chapter 10 part two.

Upon hearing the soft spoken yes, Goku pressed his lips another time against Vegeta's, sliding his tongue into the parted lips he took his time to completely devour in the elder mans' taste. Untwining their fingers he moved to glide his finger tips along his lover's body. Moaning softly into the kiss at the feeling of the soft skin underneath his touch.

Grasping ahold of Goku, Vegeta tangled his fingers in the unruly hair deepening the kiss, his body pressed flush against the others. Breaking the kiss he turned his head, in an attempt to catch his breath. Letting his own fingers caress his partner's body, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the firm body of the man as opposed to the succulant curves of a woman.

The smell of the other man was proving to be intoxicating, perhaps it was due to the rutting, or maybe it was because their feelings for one another were finally being fulfilled. The Prince didn't know, nor did he care at that moment. He slid his hands underneath Goku's shirt purring as he lingered his fingers against that impressive chest. A soft moan spilled from his lips and his back bowed with anticipation. "Kakarott, undress.."

Pulling back, Goku did just that. He quickly stripped out of the shirt, and jeans along with the rather annoying boxers. His cock was proudly standing at attention, weeping with just a few pearls of precum. Eagerly getting back onto the bed, he rubbed his arousal against Vegeta's as he sucked on the sensitive junction where the neck and shoulder meet. Growling, he ran his fingers along the underneath of Vegeta's leg, caressing until he reached a pert buttock, cupping it gently he brushed his teeth against the mans' neck. "'Geta" he groaned hotly.

Panting heavily, Vegeta quivered against him, but at the same time he was beginning to get slightly annoyed at the overbearingly slow pace the earth raised saiyan had set. Reaching down he brushed his fingers against Goku's length, enjoying the feel of it twitching from a little touch. "Kakarott I'm going to get blue balls if something isn't done about this."

Goku moved back, smirking. He spread Vegeta's legs, his length seemed to ache to just bury it's self into the pale pink pucker. Licking his lips he brought a couple fingers to his lips, sucking on them to coat them well with his saliva. Then he moved the coated fingers to the mans' anus teasingly rubbing it before slowly sliding a finger into the hidden passageway. He felt Vegeta's blunt nails digging into his biceps as he moved the digit deeper inside of him, seeking out the mans sweet spot. "Relax" he whispered soothingly as he gently pressed vegeta back coaxing him to lay down. In an effort to get the elder to relax he kissed along the chisled jawline. All while his fingertip wiggled against those hot, constricting walls.

Letting out a feverish gasp, Vegeta arched up against his young lover, his head lolled back as his hips slammed back onto the intruding digit. Pure pleasure and bliss was surging through his body, it felt like he was slowly being consumed by the desire and lust. All comprehension was soon lost as his voice rumbled from his diaphram throatily. Eyes were clouded over, and brows drawn up to reflect what he was feeling clearly.

Adding a second finger, Goku immediantly sought out the same spot, curling his fingertips and dragging them slowly against the prostate gland, shivering from those cries of absolute ecstacy. He added a third, trying to stretch his senior out enough to prevent any tearing or lacerations.

"G....K...Kakarrott...just...fuck me.."

Happy to oblige, Goku removed his fingers and calmly spit, generously into the palm of his hand, rubbing the saliva onto his cock. He gripped his shaft firmly as he pushed the mushroom shaped head into the pucker, groaning lowly as soon as that small bit of tightness engulfed him "mmmm.." he licked his lips thrusting more of his length into the smaller male, until he was all the way inside of him. "it's so tight...so hot." he whispered dirtily into his lovers' ear.

Digging his nails into Goku's back, Vegeta shuddered moving back onto the thick shaft. He had wrapped his legs around the broader male holding onto him tightly. "m..mm..move." he demanded before adding a breathless "please."

Eagerly obeying the whim of his lover, Goku slowly pulled out a little bit before thrusting deeply inside of the man, soft groans passing his lips as he gradually built up a slow steady rhythm for their lovemaking. The feeling of those walls gripping him so tightly, hot and now moist made it so much better than having sex with a woman, it wasn't overly wet and messy. The sensations overwhelmed making the rut that much more intense. He growled heavily, his canines extending as he picked up the pace, thrusting hungrily into Vegeta, leaving the man breathless and writhing.

Settling his canines against the crook of Vegeta's neck, he bit down as he slammed his cock in and out, his teeth sunk deep into the flesh causing no harm, only inflicting a slight bit of pain mixed with immense pleasure. Instinct was telling him to mark his mate, to complete the bond. Groaning he removed his canines, lapping at the wound healing it, though the bite mark was still visable it wasn't an open wound, giving a chance for infection or worse.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he screamed in ecstacy, his voice hoarse he arched his back and threw his head back as he came on both of their abdomens. Breathing heavily, his body trembled in bliss from the after math of his orgasm.

Shortly after him Goku joined him, filling the man to the brim with his seed. The feeling of those tight walls convulsing around his dick made it almost impossible to keep from cumming. He panted heavily, kissing Vegetas neck. "mmm...'Geta...that was...really good." he whispered

He blinked when he didn't get a response, he looked at his lover smiling when he noticed that Vegeta had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but chuckle and pulled out. Softly padding his way to the bathroom, he wetted a washcloth wiping both himself and Vegeta off, before laying down next to him, holding him close. "I love you." he whispered in the prince's ear.

Author's notes: This story is offically done!!! Yay!! aside from a small teaser to grab your attention for the sequel. which will be up quickly as well. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	12. Teaser

**Disclaimer: **I dont own DBZ.

**Author's notes:** Here's the teaser I promised to intrigue you in "Whisper's" sequel "Intuition"

**Intuition-teaser**

"Kakarrott bring me the peanut butter delight ice cream!" Vegeta hollared "and the pickles! Don't forget the pickles this time or I promise I'll casterate your manhood!"

Goku grunted running a hand through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the digital clock on the microwave. Gleaming 2:15 am, he sighed heavily. "He's awful demanding, and here I thought he'd be so cute pregnant... I'm beginning to dislike this." he grumbled to himself.

"Stop dilly dallying! I'm starving!"

Goku twitched grabbing a bowl and an ice cream scoop putting scoop after scoop of the ice cream into the bowl. Things had been near perfect until a couple weeks ago, when they had found out through Bulma that Vegeta was about two months along, and here he thought that his lover simply had a flu virus. However after finding that out, they had bought a nice home in a well respected suburb to properly raise this child. Granted it was a saiyan, however he had thrown a fit with Vegeta about raising their child as an earthling. He wanted only the best for this child, and therefore he had even went out and found a job. True, it was with Bulma's company, but it was bringing in an income.

He was thrilled by Vegeta's moodswings at first since the prince was always horny. What man would object to sex? None that he ever heard of, but lately these moodswings have been nothing more than horrible cravings of food and no sex.

"KAKAROTT!!!!" Vegeta screamed angrily "GET ME MY FOOD NOW!!!'

Goku cringed quickly grabbing the bowl of ice cream and the jar of pickles, carrying them to the room. 'geez' he thought. 'maybe I should've kept my dick in my pants' he thought.

Authors notes: so...what do you think? please review!!!


End file.
